Nadie mejor que tú
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Para considerarse a sí misma una prodigio, hay algo en lo que Lute nunca fue buena. Después de todo, ningún libro podría haberla preparado para la confesión de amor de parte de su amigo de la infancia, y no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar o actuar respecto a sus propios sentimientos por Artur.


**Nadie mejor que tú.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Biblioteca del palacio de Rausten…**_

Había extrañado mucho la posibilidad de disfrutar algo de tiempo para sí misma leyendo. Haber tenido que dejar su antigua biblioteca en su aldea cuando inició el viaje no había sido nada fácil para ella, pese a lo fascinante de experimentar el mundo real, y de lo diferente que podía ser de lo que había leído en sus libros.

En su visita a la corte de Rausten, antes de partir hacia su destino final para derrotar al Rey Demonio, el ejército aliado se encontraba reponiendo fuerzas y abasteciéndose de provisiones antes de partir. Inclusive, a aquellos que utilizaban magia se les permitió acceso a la biblioteca del palacio, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Lute no la desperdició. Había muchos tomos en ese lugar que jamás había leído, y había tomado la decisión de leer todos los posibles antes de que se marcharan.

Sin embargo, había otra razón por la cual estaba allí, y era para mantener su mente ocupada, tratando de alejarla de… otros pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz.

\- ¿Lute, sigues aquí? – le llamó una voz familiar, interrumpiendo su lectura.

\- Hola, Artur. – lo saludó ella, dejando de lado el tomo por un momento. – ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

\- No viniste a cenar, y creí que querrías comer algo. – dijo él, alargándole la bandeja con comida que había traído.

Lute observó la comida. Ya de por sí era una costumbre; en ocasiones estaba tan inmersa en sus libros que se olvidaba de comer. Afortunadamente, Artur siempre estaba allí para recordárselo cuando hiciera falta.

Era una de las muchas cosas que siempre le gustaron de él.

\- Te lo agradezco. – dijo ella, tomando un trozo de pan. – No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. La biblioteca de Rausten tiene libros muy interesantes. ¿Sabías que su fundador fue capaz de resistir la posesión del mismísimo Rey Demonio, y vivió para contarlo?

\- Un testamento de la luz sagrada que representaba, sí. – dijo Artur con una sonrisa. – Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. A decir verdad, hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

\- Lo que quieras. – dijo ella. – Sabes que no hay pregunta que no pueda responder.

\- Lute… ¿por qué me has estado evitando últimamente? – preguntó el monje.

\- ¿Evitándote? Pero si hablamos esta misma mañana. – se defendió ella.

\- Sí, durante el consejo de guerra, enfrente de todos. Ya casi no hablas conmigo cuando estamos solos.

La joven maga se quedó paralizada. Eso no era verdad, si después de todo… ¿o sí lo era? Los consejos de guerra eran frecuentes, así que se veían todo el tiempo, de modo que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hablado a solas.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que lo hicieron, fue cuando tuvieron… aquella conversación. Cuando él le confesó que la amaba.

Lute se sintió sonrojar. Obviamente, de no ser porque se encontraban en medio de una guerra para salvar a todo el continente, y eso les daba cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, tal vez ahora estaría hecha un lío pensando en qué hacer al respecto. En particular, porque ella misma no estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía por él.

\- Artur… perdóname. Todavía no he podido pensar en lo que me dijiste.

\- ¿No has podido? ¿O no has querido hacerlo? – le preguntó él. – Está bien, si no sientes lo mismo, no te voy a presionar.

\- No es eso. – dijo ella, alzando la voz sin querer. – De hecho, lo que me confunde es que… creo que sí, yo también siento lo mismo. Y no sé cómo debo actuar.

Lute se quedó observando a su amigo de la infancia. Los dos habían crecido juntos por años, y ella siempre dijo que le gustaba "estudiarlo" porque le parecía "interesante". Tal vez solo era una excusa para estar cerca de él. Artur era un buen hombre, amable, compasivo y devoto en su fe, que siempre hacía lo que podía por ayudar a otros. El hecho además de que fuese de buena apariencia tampoco hacía daño, pero eso era un asunto aparte.

Otros decían que ella era una "chica rara", por estar tan inmersa en sus libros y practicando su magia, de modo que nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Pero eso nunca le importó realmente. Quizás en parte porque no los necesitaba realmente. No cuando siempre lo tuvo a él.

\- Lute, hay algo más que no te dije aquel día. – confesó el monje, tomándola de las manos. – A decir verdad, estaba empezando a dudar si saldría con vida de esta guerra. Tú mejor que yo sabes a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar. Pensé que sería mejor decirte lo que sentía, en caso de que…

\- ¡No lo digas! – exclamó ella, alzando la voz involuntariamente. – No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensarlo. Eso no va a suceder de ninguna manera. No lo voy a permitir.

\- Lute…

\- No, de ninguna manera. – insistió la maga. – No pienso morir, ni tampoco dejaré que tú mueras. No hay nadie mejor que yo.

\- ¿Es por eso que estás leyendo todos estos libros? – preguntó Artur. – ¿Para encontrar alguna forma de cómo derrotar al Rey Demonio con tus propias manos?

\- Posiblemente. – admitió ella. – No es que no confíe en los príncipes de Renais, o la princesa de Rausten, pero… no está de más prepararnos en caso de que sea necesario.

\- Lute, dime la verdad… ¿tienes miedo?

Lute miró a los ojos a Artur. Igual que aquel día, cuando él le confesara estar enamorado de ella, de pronto se encontró incapaz de responderle. Ya había intentado citar uno de sus pasajes favoritos que sabía de memoria para intentar eludirlo, por no saber cómo responder, pero entre más lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Sí tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de morir en batalla, o de que él muriera, y de no haber podido corresponderle a su confesión como era debido. Admitiéndolo, siempre se mostraba muy segura de sí misma, de sus conocimientos y sus habilidades mágicas. Pero con todo lo que había sucedido… hasta eso estaba en duda.

\- No quiero perderte. – confesó finalmente, apretando la mano de Artur. Este simplemente le sonrió amablemente, y sin pedirle permiso la atrapó en un abrazo, sorprendiéndola.

\- Eso no va a pasar. – le dijo. – Siempre voy a estar contigo, y pase lo que pase, ambos saldremos de esto.

Quedándose sin palabras, Lute simplemente le correspondió el abrazo. No recordaba que nadie más le hubiera hecho un gesto como ese. Nunca había sido muy dada a hacer ese tipo de muestras de afecto, y menos para recibirlas. ¿Pero qué más podría hacer en ese momento?

\- Artur… gracias.

Quizás por esa noche podría simplemente olvidarse del Rey Demonio y de todo lo demás. Quería disfrutar de ese momento, de esa sensación de calidez y seguridad en los brazos de un ser amado. Nada de lo que decían sus libros le había enseñado qué debía hacer o decir en situaciones como esa, pero en ese momento no importaba.

Después de todo, no había nadie mejor que él.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, y aquí estoy con uno de los shots cortitos que prometí en la mini-trilogía de Franz. Este es para **darkdan-sama,** que solicitó específicamente uno con Lute, y se me ocurrió una mini-secuela de su conversación de Rango A en el juego. Si no queda suficientemente claro, esto ocurre en algún momento entre los capítulos 19 y 20 del juego.

Lute es un personaje realmente interesante. Cuando jugué por primera vez, debo admitir que su actitud de sabelotodo insufrible me chocaba un poco, pero ver sus interacciones con los otros personajes me hizo ver que no era tan mala, y hasta se me hizo divertida en ocasiones (robarle las alas a un pegaso para hacer un afrodisíaco, ¿alguien imagina eso?). Además, en cuestión de gameplay, me di cuenta de que todo lo que decía no eran fanfarronadas, ya que usualmente tiende a ser mi usuaria de magia más fuerte (solo ocasionalmente superada por Ewan). Tiene un ego pero al menos es capaz de respaldarlo.

Bien, con eso ya tengo. De nuevo me tomo un descanso ya que estoy en medio de evaluaciones, pero tengo otro de estos oneshots cortos pendiente, aparte de un par propios que ya se me habían ocurrido previamente. No voy a decir de quiénes será ni de la temática, solo esperen. Gracias por leer y les recuerdo que sigo abierto a sugerencias. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
